


Бессмертная душа

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: Tough Love [3]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family, Gen, Guilt, Repentance, toxic parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Все знали: там живёт странное существо, похожее на человека, к которому нельзя приближаться, если дорога жизнь.
Relationships: Claude Frollo & Quasimodo
Series: Tough Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Бессмертная душа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Изломанное тело припорошил снег. Снег в Париже — редкость, но этой зимой он особенно яростно пытался скрыть и добродетель, и порок. Фролло мог бы убедить себя, что то сам Бог желает забыть о нелепой смерти жалкой цыганки, однако слова архидьякона и холодные взоры статуй были беспощадны. Если Бог и желал кому-либо смерти, то претворял своё желание в жизнь немедленно. Всё остальное — убийства, насилие, прелюбодеяние и грабежи — целиком заслуга людей.  
Где взяла цыганка уродца, из чьей колыбели украла, узнать уже невозможно. Даже в глубине души Фролло не допустил бы и мысли, что цыганка могла таким образом спасать жуткое существо от неминуемой гибели. Любой нормальный человек уничтожил бы это недоразумение, стёр с лица земли, но Фролло давно убедился: цыгане — ненормальные. И к людям их причислять не следует. Поэтому он не собирался искать мать уродца или подкидывать его под двери приютов и кормилиц. В первых его задушат другие воспитанники, напуганные отличной внешностью, а кормилицы откажутся давать молоко младенцу, который после вырастет косым, кривым и горбатым.  
Его убьют, не испытывая ни капли сочувствия, сострадания. Фролло тоже их не испытывал, но им двигало чувство куда более деятельное и сильное. Страх. Если горожане узнают, что он убил невинную, по их мнению, душу (ха-ха, разве у цыган есть душа?), то мгновенно растерзают его, несмотря на все предыдущие заслуги. Цена им невелика, коль он денно и нощно не поддерживает однажды созданную репутацию. Уродец мог уничтожить её, а мог и спасти.  
Крошечное тельце было невесомым; ребёнок внутри странно чистых пелёнок молчал, словно понимал, что сейчас решается его судьба. Говоря по чести. он умолк ровно в тот момент, когда цыганка упала на ступени собора. Лишь над зёвом колодца его глотка распахнулась, но крики были не требовательными, как у всех младенцев, а жалобными и неуверенными. Он сам не ведал, зачем пришёл в этот мир.  
Что ж, Фролло расскажет ему. Научит и сделает покорным рабом, способным принести пользу… в будущем.  
Какую именно, он не придумал и спустя двадцать лет, но какая к дьяволу разница? Все эти годы Фролло вспоминал ту роковую ночь и представлял, изменилось ли бы что-нибудь, утопи он Квазимодо. Возможно, его заживо ела бы совесть? Или не выдержав груза вины, он совершил бы грех самоубийства? Сомнительно, у судьи Фролло слишком много дел, чтобы оставлять целый город на растерзание цыганам, глупым жителям и продажным солдатам. Ничего нельзя доверить другим, если хочешь, чтобы всё было сделано правильно. Жизнь его тянулась бы долго, местами счастливо, но Фролло отдавал себе отчёт, что не смог бы с гордостью проходить мимо собора или находиться в его стенах слишком долго. Всё же в них ощущалось присутствие чего-то настолько великого и непостижимого, что простой человек не был способен постичь это ни за год, ни за сотню.  
Архидьякон был ещё одним живым напоминанием совершенной ошибки. Фролло обращался с ним предельно вежливо на людях и ненавидел в душе так же, как и проклятых цыган. Старик оставался крепким и не терял силы духа, каждое утро зажигая и каждый вечер гася свечи во всём соборе. Первые годы, пока Квазимодо рос, он приносил ребёнку еду и рассказывал про колокола, с которыми тому придётся общаться всю жизнь. Официальной должности звонаря не существовало, эту работу попеременно выполняли монахи, однако по воле Фролло никто, кроме него, не имел более права подниматься наверх. Все знали: там живёт странное существо, похожее на человека, к которому нельзя приближаться, если дорога жизнь.  
Вскоре само существование Квазимодо превратилось в слухи и легенды. Говорили, будто звонарь чудовищно силён — это правда, он с лёгкостью заставлял “петь” самый старый колокол собора, тяжёлый и неповоротливый; считали его злобным, коварным и жестоким, и лишь Фролло видел глаза, полные надежды и веры, и крепкие руки, которые удивительно бережно собирали каждый божий день миниатюрную копию площади. С каждым годом она обрастала деталями, яркими красками. Убеждая себя в том, что это ради послушания и ещё большей привязанности маленького уродца, Фролло принёс ему вещества, способные придать дереву хоть какой-то цвет. Мелкие вещицы вроде кусочков ткани, пуговиц и сушёных цветов. Эти “подарки” не были попыткой замолить вину, нет! Фролло вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым перед Квазимодо, но хотел бы, чтобы тот не помышлял о побеге и считал его, своего благодетеля, бесконечно добрым и щедрым.  
Конечно, Фролло не одобрял опасно “свободное” хобби Квазимодо, и всё же отчасти восхищался его упорством и терпением. Не каждый здоровый человек сумеет так точно воспроизвести барельефы собора, форму зданий, даже человеческие лица. Собственную фигурку Фролло заметил случайно и снисходительно сделал вид, будто удивлён, когда Квазимодо со всем почтением преподнёс ему своё творение, держа его, как птенца, в огромных ладонях.  
Да, верно: пускай лучше вымещает желания на грубо вытесанных из дерева фигурках, чем тайно сбегает к людям, где может столкнуться с жестокой реальностью. Фролло не обманывал его (хотя бы в этом): простой люд ненавидел тех, кто отличался от них. Глупого горбуна забросают камнями, переломают кости и оставят умирать в подворотне, облив помоями из окна. Этой ли участи желал ему Фролло после стольких вложенных сил, времени, стараний?  
О нет, он не настолько ужасен, как о нём думают.

Каждый год зимой выпадало немного снега. В такие дни Фролло, несмотря на тёплые одежды и подогретое вино, беспрестанно мёрз и ощущал затылком чей-то пристальный взгляд. Чтобы избавиться от мерзкого чувства, он бросал дела раньше срока и поднимался в башню к Квазимодо, который искренне радовался приходу хозяина. Они вместе пили вино, делили хлеб и разговаривали. Неизвестно в какой именно момент разговоры с Квазимодо переросли из уроков алфавита, Евангелия и послушания в обычные речи — о прошедшем дне, прочитанных Фролло книгах, увиденных людях. Последнее интересовало Квазимодо чрезвычайно, его заплывшие и косые глаза в такие минуты горели ярче аккуратно расставленных на столе и тумбах свечей. Тщательно подбирающий слова Фролло на мгновение запинался и закрывал глаза, вспоминая ступени, залитые кровью, колючий снег и порывы ветра, которые разрывали его тело и душу на куски.  
— Люди жестоки, — повторял он устало. — Но даже среди бессердечного отребья можно найти истинно благочестивую душу.  
— А какая она… такая душа?  
Фролло пожимал плечами, отпивал вино. Специи горчили на языке.  
— Будь уверен: среди черни ты не найдёшь ни одну такую. Но если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, я, может быть, поищу для тебя примеры в книгах…  
— О да, хозяин, вы так добры!  
Фролло видел в глазах Квазимодо слёзы и, залпом допив свой бокал, уходил. Снаружи собора на него набрасывался лютый холод, замораживал нутро, мешал пальцам гнуться. Всё из-за отвратительной погоды, разумеется. Вовсе не потому что именно в этот день умерла глупая цыганка, а её тело сломанной куклой упало под ноги его взмыленного коня.


End file.
